Many different types of aircraft have been designed to meet, within the limits of airworthiness, the particular requirements of fliers. Thus, aircraft designs and design modifications are well known which will permit aircraft to land on different surfaces, such as ski-type landing gear for landings on snow, hull-type fuselage and pontoons for amphibious landings, and wing designs having increased wing surface areas and shapes for takeoff and landing in short distances. Some features have also been developed that permit modification of an aircraft's configuration (and thus its flight characteristics) while in flight. For example, some jet fighter aircraft are often equipped with wing panels that are rotated out from the fuselage to increase wing span and lower stall speed for takeoffs and landings but are swept back during flight to increase maneuverability and decrease drag and bending stresses.
Although the adaptability of an aircraft to different uses and to different flight and landing conditions is always desirable, most design modifications that suit an aircraft to a particular specialized use necessitate design compromises that adversely affect the aircraft's performance in some other aspect. For instance, amphibious aircraft designs have been limited by the necessity of placing the engine high over the wing, to avoid interference with the propeller by the spray of water from takeoff or landing. This is a design compromise that creates a high thrust line for the aircraft and also additional drag.
Also, the design sophistication and structural requirements necessary to adopt such capabilities as "swing" wings are impractical and expensive for private recreational aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for the development of aircraft that are suited to a variety of uses and which can satisfy the requirements and demands of a wide variety of commercial and recreational fliers.